A Bugging Romance
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Bugsy has been on a severe losing streak ever since Whitney cheated on him. In an attempt to cheer his friend up, Falkner takes Bugsy on vacation to the Kalos region. Once there, Bugsy soon runs into Viola, a beautiful user of bug type pokemon who takes a liking to the Azalea Town gym leader. (Bugsy x Viola)
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do this story for a long time, to tell the truth... But my other stories (along with a side of depression) have been stopping me from doing so. But, I feel like I should at least give this a try and crank out something! So, if you're a lover of bug types and bug type users (and who isn't?) then this is the story for you! :3 Yaaaaaaaaay!**

 **...**

"Growlithe, hit that scyther with fire fang!"

Bugsy's eyes widened as he watched the fire puppy launch itself at his pokemon, teeth blazing with red hot flames as it darted across the battlefield at an alarming rate. Desperately, he cried out to his down scyther. "Scyther, you gotta dodge it!" He ordered, hoping his words would reach the injured pokemon. Scyther's eye opened, and with a startled yelp it barely scrambled out of the growlithe's way, unsteadily rising to its feet.

"Can you keep going Scyther?" Bugsy asked, fully understanding if his pokemon needed to through in the towel. Scyther glanced back at its trainer, nodding its head as it raised its bladed arms. "SCYYYYY!" It cried out as it readied itself for the growlithe's next attack.

Growlithe's trainer smirked. "All too easy," she cackled as she imagined how that Hive badge would look on her vest. "Alright Growlithe, let's finish this with Flamethrower!" She commanded, determination in her eyes. Growlithe nodded, then suddenly shot the flamethrower attack straight at Scyther, who jumped up to dodge the attack.

"Alright, that's it!" Bugsy praised, pumping his fist. "Now, use fury cutter!"

Scyther's blades sharpened, and as swiftly as possible it landed behind the growlithe, slashing at it with its bladed arms. Unfortunately, the growlithe was amazingly quick, dodging every move the scyther made. The fire pokemon jumped away from the final attack, sneering at the bug it was battling.

"Growlithe, quick attack!"

In what could only be described as a blur, the growlithe charged at Scyther, knocking the poor bug off its feet. Scyther landed on its back, dazed and hurt. It slowly tried to rise to its feet, but the growlithe's trainer commanded another fire fang. Bugsy watched in horror as Growlithe sunk its fangs into his pokemon's chest, the scyther crying for the pain to stop as the flames began to consume it.

"Scyther, return!" Bugsy barked, his voice a pitch higher than usual as he yanked out his pokeball. The scyther returned to its pokeball, ending the match with the gym leader's defeat. Bugsy sighed as he glanced down at the red and white orb in his hand. "You did your best," he whispered, then clipped it to his belt as he turned back to award the challenger, who was hugging her growlithe in victory. Biting his lip, he approached the victor, his hand fumbling through his pocket for the Hive badge. He took a deep breath, and held out the badge to the young girl.

"You've earned it," he said, forcing a smile on his face. "As proof of defeating me, I give you the Hive badge!"

The girl snatched it from the bug type user's hand, pinning it to her pink vest as she grinned. "Wow, thanks!" She cheered, petting her growlithe's head. "Although, no offense but I'm really surprised you're a gym leader. Growlithe swept through your entire team like it was nothing!"

The smile immediately disappeared from Bugsy's face. He glanced away and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "It-it must have been really strong..." He mumbled lamely.

He then watched as the trainer and her growlithe walked out of the gym, and the moment they were gone he kicked the nearest tree as hard as he could. He immediately regretted that as pain shot up his toes, and that just made him more agitated. "Dammit!" He hissed. "Why does this keep happening?"

"Um... Boss?" A small voice squeaked behind him. Turning around, the bug type gym leader saw a young girl, only about fourteen, staring at him with worry in her eyes. Her name was Sarah, and she was one of the official trainers at Bugsy's gym.

Bugsy shook his head. "I'm fine, Sarah..."

Sarah wrapped an arm around her mentor's shoulder. "I know, it's just..." She bit her lip, cutting herself off.

"Five times." Bugsy muttered. "Five times this month I've lost. Five matches, five losses, all within thirty days." He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "What kind of a gym leader am I? I'm supposed to be able to put a trainer to his or her limits, but instead they all get through MY limits!"

"It's okay, boss," Sarah said, attempting to make things better. "You're just in a funk, that's all. It's gonna get better, honest."

"Whatever..." Bugsy grumbled, shrugging off his friend. "I'm going home, lock up the gym for me, will you?"

"Oh... Uh, sure..."

When Bugsy was gone, Sarah shook her head and pulled out her pokegear. She knew there was someone she needed to call...

...

Bugsy practically shambled into his house, his feet dragging across the floor like a zombie. He threw the house keys in a random direction, not caring where they landed; he'd find them in the morning. Unfortunately for him, the keys landed on the house phone, causing it to play his missed calls. Bugsy groaned as he heard Morty's voice through the speaker.

 _"Listen, man... I swear, I'm sorry!"_ The ghost type user frantically apologized. _"I swear, I had no idea that Whitney was using me to cheat on you. If she did, I would've never have gone out with her, man!"_

Bugsy knew that was a lie, considering that Morty has been dating Whitney even after he found out she was already in a relationship.

 _"C'mon, Bugsy! Don't let this ruin our friendship, okay? Call me back when you get the chance." *click*_

Bugsy simply flipped off the phone, rolling his eyes at Morty's lame excuse for an apology. The bug type gym leader briefly pondered if it was the failed romance between him and Whitney that caused his severe losing streak, but before he could come to a decision another message played. This time it was from Falkner, Bugsy's best friend and the flying type gym leader over at Violet City.

 _"Bugsy, it's been awhile!"_ Falkner's voice greeted warmly. Although the user of bird pokemon was known for his serious personality, around his friends he was more warm and friendly. _"How's it going? I know you're busy with your gym and all, but I think we should hang out later. I know this new food joint over in Olivine City that's supposed to serve the best magikarp sushi in Johto! What do you say, buddy? Call me back!" *click*_

A few seconds passed, and Bugsy made his way to his room after deciding that Falkner's message was the last one for now. Groaning, the young man collapsed on his bed, face buried into the pillow as he tried to sleep off this losing streak. He felt something tiny wiggle up his leg, which he assumed was the baby weedle he hatched three days ago. He didn't bother trying to pry it off, he knew how affectionate the poisonous little insect could be.

And soon after, Bugsy began to drift off, his eyes slowly closing as he fell asleep.

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but he was suddenly awoken from his slumber by a knocking on is front door. Opening one glaring eye, the bug type user tried his best to go back to sleep and ignore the knocking. However, the visitor wasn't taking no for an answer, so Bugsy slowly stood up, making his way to the front of the house. Muttering curses to himself, the young man opened the door, surprised to see his friend Falkner.

"What are you doing here?" Bugsy asked, wondering why his friend decided to travel to the next town.

"Why do you have a weedle on your head?" Falkner countered, pointing up at the worm who had, unknown to Bugsy, decided to make a nest out of his hair. With a sigh, Bugsy pulled the weedle off and held it in his arms as he allowed Falkner to enter. Falkner immediately sat himself down on the sofa, Bugsy following is example.

"So what are you doing here?" He repeated, his hands softly stroking the baby weedle.

"Sarah called me," Falkner answered. "She said you've been in a stump, been losing a lot of matches."

Bugsy glanced away. "Yeah..."

"I don't think it's because you're a bad gym leader, Bugsy," Falkner said. "You're one of the best I know. I think you're just trying to recover from Whitney, that's all."

"Y'know, this isn't really making me feel any better." Bugsy growled, his eye twitching slightly.

"Let me continue," Falkner said. "Anyway, I feel like for you to get better, you need some time away from her."

"Like a vacation?" Bugsy guessed.

Falkner snapped his fingers. "Exactly," he confirmed. "And in an ironic twist of good luck, I already have the perfect solution!"

Bugsy just stared blankly at his friend, which the bird expert took as a sign to continue. "Yesterday, I bought two tickets for a boat going all the way to the Kalos region!"

"The Kalos region?" Bugsy repeated quietly. Although he had heard of the region before, he didn't know anything about it. All he knew was that it was famous for some kind of tall tower in the dead center of the region. But other than that, the region was a complete mystery to him. Falkner seemed to sense his friend's confusion, because he shook his head and pulled out two tickets from his back pocket, holding them up for Bugsy to see.

"It's a beautiful region," the Violet City gym leader explained. "I went there once with my father when I was a little kid, and I've always been wanting to go back. I'm sure you'll love it, and it'll do you some good to get out of this place for a couple days."

"I don't know..." Bugsy glanced away, still not sure what to think of this. True, he probably did need some time off, but he couldn't just leave his gym behind, right? Falkner seemed to know what Bugsy was thinking, as usual.

"Look, Sarah's a damn good trainer," he reasoned. "She has her own bug types she could use, she could run the gym until you get back." He then grinned. "Take Scyther with you, she could use a break too. Besides..." He leaned in close. "Kalos has so many different bug type pokemon, a bug lover like yourself would lose his mind!"

Bugsy bit his lip at the tempting offer. "Like what?" He asked.

"Do you know what a Galvantula is?"

"Galvantula?" The name sounded so strange to the young gym leader. "No, I don't believe I do."

"It originates from the Unova region," Falkner said. "Not only is it a bug type, it's an electric type too."

Bugsy's eyes widened. A bug type that had a counter for its usual flying type weakness? It excited him, to be fully honest. Whatever this Kalos region was, Bugsy guessed it couldn't hurt to check it out...

...

About two days later, Bugsy and Falkner were boarding the ship that would sail them straight to Kalos. Bugsy had brought his scyther, who was resting in its pokeball, and his newly hatched weedle, which sat comfortably on his shoulder. Falkner had only brought his Pidgeot, leaving the rest of his pokemon back in Violet City.

"Bye, boss!" Sarah exclaimed, waving her hands as she watched the ship depart. "I hope you have fun, I promise to take care of the gym until you come back!"

"Thanks, Sarah!" Bugsy hollered, waving goodbye. "I know I can count on you!"

Eventually, Sarah was nothing but a tiny speck, and soon she disappeared from view altogether. Bugsy sighed, sitting down at a nearby table, Falkner right across from him. "You're right, Falkner," he said. "I did need this vacation."

"I'm always right, buddy." Falkner joked, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "The overall boat trip shouldn't over until noon tomorrow, so let's enjoy what we have so far."

"You're right," Bugsy agreed, leaning his head back. "Let's just enjoy this."

"Bugsy?!" A feminine voice cried out in shock, startling the two gym leaders. They both glanced up, Bugsy's eyes widening in horror.

"Aw, shit..." Falkner whispered to himself.

Standing there in front of them was Whitney, the Goldenrod City gym leader and Bugsy's ex. And standing behind her, with an awkward look on his face was her current boyfriend, Morty.

...

 **So did you love it? Hate it? So-so? Let me know in the reviews! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey, everyone! I'm glad y'all enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this one too!**

 **...**

"What are you doing here?!" Bugsy and Whitney practically screeched in each other's faces, eyes bugging out with surprise.

"Me?" Bugsy scoffed. "I'm trying to get away from YOU!" He narrowed his eyes and jabbed a finger at his unfaithful ex. "What are you doing here?"

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Morty and I are celebrating our one month anniversary, duh." She explained obnoxiously, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The two rival gym leaders continued to childishly bicker, with Falkner and Morty hanging in the background. "Well, this idea was a bust," Falkner deadpanned. Morty nodded in agreement.

"I feel like this is my fault," the ghost type user muttered.

"What was that?"

"I feel like this is my fault," Morty repeated. "I had no idea that Whitney was cheating on Bugsy, and now here they are. i guess they had a lot of anger built in from that incident."

Falkner shook his head. "As long as we keep those two away from each other, we'll be okay," he reasoned.

"I hope you're right, Falkner..."

...

"C'mon, Viola! Just one date, please?"

The beautiful woman tending her vivillion shook her head. "I'm not looking for any romance right now, Grant," she explained with a slight chuckle. "For the hundredth time, no."

The chocolate skinned man standing behind her sighed. "It's the ninety-eighth, actually," he murmured under his breath. Shaking his head and smirking to himself, he got down on one knee and took Viola's hand in his. Placing his fist on his heart, he said, "But what about that beautiful, romantic, amazing night we had?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Viola laughed and pulled her hand away, patting Grant's shoulder. "We had coffee, Grant," she reminded him teasingly. "I'd hardly call it romantic." She laughed when she saw her friend deflate a little, backing away and continuing to give her beloved vivillion the attention it wanted. "Although who knows? You might get lucky one of these days."

She was lying, of course. She had no intention to date the Cyllage City gym leader, nor did she ever intend to. However, Grant seemed to buy it, judging by the grin that had formed across his face. Pumping his fist in the air, he finally put some space between himself and the bug type user. "Yes!" He cheered. "If we do, I promise you won't regret it."

"Whatever you say," Viola responded with a roll in her eyes.

When she was sure Grant was gone, Viola turned to her vivillion and shrugged. The pink butterfly shook its head, making a comical expression of disgust. Viola's lips twitched into a smirk. "You don't think so either, huh?" She guessed. The vivillion confirmed this with a brief nod, sticking its tongue out at the direction Grant had disappeared to. Viola frowned a bit, flicking Vivillion's cheek with her finger. "Oh, now you're just being mean." She sat down on the floor with a large sigh. "Grant's a great guy and all, I just don't like him in that way," she said. "It wasn't even my idea to get coffee with him, it was Alexa who orchestrated it all." The Santalune City gym leader shook her head in frustration. "I just wish she'd get off my case about finding a boyfriend, I'll get one when I want one."

Vivillion let out a soft whine, nudging its trainer's hand with its head. Viola smiled and rested her palm on top of the butterfly's head, slowly rubbing it. "That's my good little vivillion," she cooed. "I can always rely on you."

"VIL!"

...

The entire trip was hell for Falkner. Complete. Total. Hell.

That was really the only way the Violet City gym leader could describe it, and Bugsy and Whitney's constant arguing didn't make things any easier. No matter what they tried, the two ex lovers always somehow ran into each other. During dinner, the two tried sitting on opposite sides of the cruise ship, but Morty had accidentally screwed up seating arrangements, so the four gym leaders were all sitting together. Then, to make things worse, the staff thought Bugsy and Whitney were on their HONEYMOON. Sleeping arrangements that night weren't great either. When Bugsy and Whitney discovered that their rooms were right next to each other, they desperately tried to change it.

The manager had told them that all the other rooms were booked, except for one. And of course Bugsy agreed instantly to sleep there without asking Falkner about it first. So that's the story of how Falkner slept in a cruise ship's supply closet.

"At least it won't be much longer until we get there," the flying type user muttered as he leaned against the railing of the ship. "Just another hour, hopefully."

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CREEP!"

"OH, I'M THE CREEP? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FALLS ASLEEP WITH A FAT FILTHY COW EVERY NIGHT!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU NATURE LOVING HIPPIE!"

"NO, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Falkner groaned and buried his face in his arms. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all..." He grumbled.

"You can say that again," Morty piped up, collapsing into a sitting position next to his friend. "I've never seen Whitney this mad before. She's totally blown a fuse."

"Hopefully we'll reach Kalos before they kill each other," Falkner said, rubbing his temples together.

"How about this," Morty suggested, holding up a finger. "We go one direction, while you and Bugsy go the complete opposite direction?" Falkner banged his head against the railing.

"Kalos is practically a circle," he explained bitterly. "We'll just run into each other eventually. There's no stopping it."

"YOU'RE A CHEATING WHORE!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A SHITTY GYM LEADER!"

In an instant, Falkner and Morty whipped around, eyes wide at what Whitney had just said. Bugsy's jaw hung open, his fists clenched and a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes. Whitney stared back with a smug sneer, arms cockily crossed across her chest. "Aw, did I hit a soft spot?" She mocked, sticking her tongue out at the bug type user.

"Um, Whitney..." Morty gasped, putting his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "I think you may have gone too far."

Whitney waved her boyfriend off. "Nah, what I said was justified." She jerked her finger in Bugsy's direction. "The shrimp hasn't won a match in months!"

"Hey!" Falkner protested, defending his friend Bugsy. "That's just a stupid exaggeration, Bugsy's doing just fine!"

"Puh-lease," Whitney wickedly snorted. "This guy couldn't win a battle with those weak insects even if his life depended on it!"

"Whitney..." Morty hissed gently, trying to get the Goldenrod City gym leader to stop her jeers. "Please, just stop this."

"Oh yeah?!" Bugsy suddenly roared, springing back to life. He reached for the pokeball clipped to his belt and tossed it into the air. The orb opened and a red beam of light shot out, forming into a scyther whose anger and readiness for battle matched that of its trainer.

"SCYYY!" It shrieked into the air, brandishing its bladed arms proudly.

Whitney chuckled, shaking her head. "If that's the way it's going to be..." She muttered, unclipping her miltank's pokeball. "Let's get this over with, Miltank!" The large, bulky pink cow mooed loudly as it landed, eyes fixated on the large insect in front of it.

A large crowd of fellow tourists excitedly gathered around to watch the match between the two Johto trainers. Falkner and Morty nervously exchanged glances, knowing that things weren't going to end well. Whitney waved at Bugsy, signalling for him to make the first move. "I hope you're ready to lose, Bugsy!"

"Scyther, use fury cutter!" Bugsy commanded instantly. Scyther's blades gleamed, and it swiftly rushed towards Miltank, ready to slice it to pieces.

"Dodge it, then use rollout!" Whitney countered.

Miltank leaped into the air, surprising everyone, especially Scyther, whose blades completely missed their mark. The normal type pokemon then curled itself into a ball, launching itself full speed towards its opponent. "Scyther, watch out!" Bugsy warned, but it came too late as the rollout attack made direct contact with his pokemon.

"Scyther, no!" Bugsy cried. "You gotta get up and use swords dance! If we can boost our attack we can over power her!"

Scyther nodded, and it quickly performed its dance, spinning around and showing off its bladed arms.

"Pfft, like that's gonna work!" Whitney taunted. "Keep using rollout, Miltank!"

"MIIILL!" Whitney's infamous Miltank tucked itself back into a ball, rolling towards the insect.

Imagine both the surprise of Miltank and Whitney when Scyther caught the huge normal type right before its attack could connect. "Toss it into the air, Scyther!" Bugsy ordered, his confidence returning to him.

With a massive heave, the bug type launched the miltank into the sky, and despite her previous shock Whitney still had another trick up her sleeve. "Miltank, attract!" She smirked. 'There's no way his pokemon can resist the cuteness of Miltank!' She thought, knowing victory was just within her reach.

But... Nothing happened! Miltank sat there, absolutely as confused as its trainer. "Mil?" It mooed, tilting its head to the side as it nervously glanced towards the Goldenrod gym leader.

"What the-" Whitney started, but was cut off by a smug Bugsy.

"Oh wait,you didn't know?" He taunted. "My scyther is a female, so attract is useless against her! Surely such an accomplished gym leader like yourself should be able to tell, right?"

"GONNA NEED A BURN HEAL FOR THAT ONE!" Falkner jeered.

"SHUT IT, BIRD BRAIN!" Whitney hissed, before turning back to her opponent. 'Dammit, that was pretty stupid of me!' She thought bitterly. 'But how was I supposed to know? Scyther isn't cute at all!' Then she glared at Bugsy. "You may think you have the upper hand but you've never been so wrong, bug boy!" Then she yelled out: "Miltank, use stomp attack!"

The pink cow roared and brought its large feet down towards Scyther, hoping to squash it flat.

"Scyther, dodge and use quick attack!" Bugsy quickly retaliated. The scyther obeyed flawlessly, sidestepping the incoming attack and sprinting full force towards the miltank, it's swift tackle making direct contact.

'Am I... Actually winning?' Bugsy wondered, hope fluttering in his chest. 'If I can beat Whitney, maybe my luck can finally change!'

However, his hope died a little when he heard Whitney order her pokemon to use milk drink. Bugsy groaned as he watched Miltank absorb energy, knowing that milk drink was a move that allowed the user to regain all of its lost energy.

"Now, rollout!" Whitney commanded loudly.

Scyther had no time to respond as the rock type move hit it with super effective damage. It flew back and landed on its stomach, its eyes replaced with swirls.

"WOOHOO!" Whitney cheered, pumping her fist into the air and flashing a peace sign at nothing in particular. "I won!" She then smirked as she saw Bugsy kneeling over his fallen pokemon.

"You did good, Scyther..." The young gym leader murmured, lightly planting a kiss on the bug type's head before returning her to her pokeball.

"Still as big of a loser as ever, Bugsy!" Whitney obnoxiously sneered. "You don't deserve the title of gym leader, not with those pathetic bugs you call pokemon!"

"Whitney..." Morty gasped quietly. "There's no need to be so harsh, you know."

Whitney shrugged at her boyfriend. "Whatever," she replied. "Let's head back to our room, I need a nap." She began to walk away, with Morty close behind. The ghost type user turned back to Bugsy, a frown on his face. Shaking his head, he glanced away and continued to follow his girlfriend.

After the crowd returned to their own business, Falkner helped Bugsy back up to his feet. "You alright, man?" He asked worriedly.

"She's right..." Bugsy muttered.

"What?" Falkner shook his head. "C'mon Bugsy, don't be that way!"

"I don't deserve to be a gym leader," Bugsy growled. "I became one because I wanted to show everyone that bug types could be just as strong as any other type, but I was stupid to believe I could do that!"

"Bugsy!" Falkner hissed, grabbing his best friend's shoulders. "Don't let a couple of losses bring you down, man! Just let it go, we're on vacation, remember? I promise that when this is all said and done with you'll be better and stronger than ever!"

"Falkner..." Bugsy began to protest, but he sighed and nodded instead. "You're right... Sorry I'm being such a downer."

"No worries, Bugsy," Falkner reassured with a grin. "Now c'mon, it'll be only another few minutes before we reach Kalos."

...

"Alexa, what is it?" Viola asked, answering her phone. A couple of weeks ago her older sister had traveled to different regions, looking for new scoops and such for her paper.

 _"Hey, little sis!"_ Alexa's voice rang from the other end. _"Just letting you know that the ship I'm on is almost at Kalos, so I'll be seeing you really soon!"_

"That's great!" Viola said, a grin bursting on her face at the thought of seeing her sister again. "Do you know where it's dropping off?"

 _"Coumarine City, of course,"_ Alexa answered.

"Do you want me to meet you there?" Viola asked. 'Besides,' she thought. 'It's been awhile since I've seen Ramos.'

 _"No, that's alright."_ Alexa said. _"I'm planning on taking the train to Lumiose City, you can just meet me there."_

"Alright, sounds good!"

 _"Y'know..."_

"Hm?" Viola grunted.

She could literally hear Alexa's cheeky grin right now. _"There IS this really cute bug type user on the ship too,"_ she explained. _"If you want I could set you two up on a-"_

"NO THANK YOU!" Viola potested, her eye twitching. "How many times do we have to go over this, Alexa? I'm not interested in dating right now!"

 _"Aw, don't be that way,"_ Alexa teased. _"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna hang up in a few and go talk to him for you."_

"Please don't..."

Alexa ignored her sister's pleas and continued. _"I'll bring him with me to Lumiose City so you two can meet up, okay?"_

"Why...?" Viola groaned, facepalming.

 _"Because I love you and you deserve a little bit of romance in your life,"_ Alexa responded. _"Anyway, I'm gonna hang up now before he heads back to his room. See you soon, sis!" *click*_

Viola sighed and shook her head. "Damn you, Alexa." She grumbled. 'Why does this happen to me?' She thought, running her fingers through her hair. 'Oh well... Maybe he won't agree to come,' she told herself. 'But for now... I gotta get to Lumiose.'

...

 **I can't play Pokemon GO ;-; Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously need to start focusing on my more neglected work XD I'm probably pissing off about half of my followers right now by only updating every once and a while. Buuut the good news for them is that the shitty internet problem I've been dealing with for about a year now is finally over, so I'll be writing and updating a lot more frequently.**

 **Guys, I hate to advertise myself but... Read my other shit :P**

 **ENJOY THE GOSH DIGLETT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

 **...**

"Friggin' FINALLY!" Falkner loudly exclaimed as the ship reached the Kalos region. He stretched his body as if he was standing up for the first time in hours (which he wasn't), and turned to Bugsy, who looked less than thrilled. Falkner sighed and shook his head. "Bugsy..." He grumbled. "Lighten up, will you? We're on vacation for a reason, you know!"

Bugsy nodded. "Sorry, Falkner," he apologized. "Let's just hurry up and get off this boat, okay?"

"Hey, you two!" A new voice called out to them. The two Johto gym leaders turned around and saw a unfamiliar woman waving to them. She was a slender, attractive young lady, with curves in all the right places and her brown hair fashioned in some style they were not familiar with. The two men pointed at themselves in confusion, eyes not leaving her for a second. Yep, they were gawking.

The woman laughed at their reactions and nodded, strutting towards them with a wiggle in her hips just to further tease the two. She glanced over at Bugsy, a cheeky grin forming on her face. 'So cute,' she noted. 'I should definitely introduce this one to Viola!'

"You two are tourists, correct?" She asked when she was finally next to them. The Johto natives only nodded in response, eyes still glued to her like a pidgeot to a caterpie. The woman chuckled and shook her head. 'Men, so easy to impress,' she thought with a smirk. She held out her hand in greeting. "My name is Alexa," she introduced. "I live here in Kalos, where are you two from?"

Bugsy snapped out of it first, reaching to shake her hand. "I'm Bugsy, and that's Falkner," he said, introducing the both of them. "We're from the Johto region."

"Nice to meet you," Alexa laughed. "Although, I'm not some government spy or anything. You can tell me your real names."

"Real names...?" Falkner repeated in confusion, having snapped out of his daze as well.

Alexa stared at the two for a moment, just as confused as they were. When the realization came to her, Alexa's face flushed red and she quickly bowed in apology. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "I didn't mean to insult you! I just never met people with names like that before."

"Don't worry about it," Falkner assured. "It's a Johto thing, no one has a normal name."

"That's not tru- YOWCH!" Bugsy began to say, but was cut off when his friend stomped on his foot. Hard. He glared at the flying type user, who only whistled innocently.

"Anyway, here's the real reason I wanna talk to you," Alexa began, getting to the point. "I've been living in Kalos nearly all my life, I know every nook and cranny this region has to offer." She gave them a sweet smile, hoping that would be enough to sell them. "If you want, I could stick with you guys and show you around for a bit."

Bugsy knew something was up. He didn't know much outside of bug pokemon, but he could tell when someone was hiding something. "What's the catch?" He questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

Alexa blinked. "Catch?" She repeated.

"Yeah, the catch," Bugsy confirmed. "I know there is another reason you want us to go with you."

Alexa was silent for a few moments, but she then sighed and nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, you're right..." She mumbled. "Listen, I have a little sister who really needs a guy in her life. Romantically, that is..."

Bugsy raised and eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 'I got a bad feeling about this,' he thought.

"She's a bug type user, just like you!" Alexa explained. "I was hoping to introduce you to her to see if you two would hit it off at all..."

"Uh...um..." Bugsy mumbled lamely. Well, he had no idea what to think! Some lady he just met, trying to set him up with her sister... That he knows nothing about! Yeesh, it sounded like some cheesy fanfiction or something like that... **(AYYYEE!)**

"Bugsy, can I talk to you for a second?" Falkner suddenly spoke up, reminding the other two of his presence. Without giving the bug type user a chance to respond, Falkner had dragged him out of Alexa's earshot and began speaking to him in a hushed tone. "Dude, I think you should go through with it," he suggested.

"W-What?!" Bugsy quickly protested. "Are you crazy, Falkner? I don't even know the girl, why should I let someone we just met set me up on some blind date?"

"Think about it, Bugsy!" Falkner hissed. "You've been losing your confidence ever since Whitney dumped you! So to regain all that lost pride, you should try seeing someone else. This mystery girl might be perfect!"

"Must I remind you that we're on vacation?"

"Haven't you seen any chick flick movie ever?" The bird user argued. "Trust me, only good could come out of this, I swear!"

"When did you start watching chick flicks?" Bugsy wondered.

"That's not important." Falkner deadpanned. "Just accept this one, man. I'll be in your corner every step of the way!"

Bugsy sighed. "You're not giving me a choice, are you?"

"That's right!"

Bugsy groaned in defeat, turning back to Alexa, who was twiddling her thumbs. "Alright..." Bugsy muttered. "I'll go meet her..."

Alexa immediately perked up, beaming brightly. "You will?" She praised. "Alright, let's rest up a bit. The train leading to where my sister is meeting us won't be here for another few hours, so we have some time to kill." She gestured at the city around her. "Welcome to your first official destination in Kalos, Coumarine City!" She grinned as she led them through the streets. "There's a lot of fun shops around here for souvenirs, along with some of the best hotels in the region. A perfect place to stay if you ask me." She then pointed at a building with some sort of symbol on it. "And that's the Coumarine City gym, right there!"

"A gym, huh?" Bugsy murmured, glancing at where Alexa's finger was pointing. "The coloration hints it being a grass type gym, is that right?"

"My, my, you sure know your stuff," Alexa complimented. "Yes, the gym leader here, Ramos, uses grass types." She turned to her two new companions. "You two are gym leaders as well, right?"

"How did you know?" Falkner asked, tilting his head.

"It's kind of easy to tell," Alexa explained. "I've been around gyms for a long time, my little sister is a gym leader too." She glanced at Bugsy. "She's a bug type gym leader just like you, Bugsy. That's why I'm sure you two will get along!"

"If you say so..." Bugsy halfheartedly agreed, still unsure. Although he knew this meeting could go wrong in about one hundred different ways, he was hoping that he could at least learn about the new bug type pokemon from her. He felt a wiggle on his head, and it was then that he remembered the baby weedle he had brought along. He sighed and plucked it off, holding it gently in his arms.

"I'm sure she'll be impressed by that scyther you used in your battle," Alexa went on, attempting to ease Bugsy's spirits. "Scyther is a rare pokemon here in Kalos, it isn't often seen in the wild, much less with a trainer."

Bugsy felt his face grow hot. "Y-You saw my battle?" He stuttered, embarrassment blanketing over him. Great, another person to see how much of a loser he was...

"Everyone on the ship saw it, silly," Alexa lightly teased. She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, though. I thought you were amazing! No doubt Viola will be really impressed with your skills!"

"I'm not sure about that..." Bugsy whispered under his breath.

...

"...and that's what happened," Bugsy concluded, having told his accounts to Sarah over video chat. He was currently at the train station, waiting for the train that would be arriving in a few minutes. Falkner and Alexa went off somewhere, leaving Bugsy on his own for the time being. He had decided to use this time to call his younger employee.

"Wow, that's quite a story," Sarah said. She grinned. "Although, it seems really cute as well! I mean, you and this mystery girl... It kinda sounds like a fairy tale, don't you think?"

Bugsy blushed heavily and shook his head. "Don't exaggerate it," he scolded. "I'm not even sure I'll like this girl, I might just ask her to show me some of her bug types and that's it."

"You have no imagination," Sarah grumbled. "Oh well... Good luck either way, Boss."

"Thanks," said Bugsy. "Anyway, how's the gym holding up?" He smirked. "You didn't burn it down, did you?"

The girl seemed visibly offended, and she shook her head in protest. "Of course not!" She huffed. "Yeesh, some faith you have... Anyway, don't worry. Everything is holding up fine. Me and good ol' Pineco are keeping everything in line."

"Alright, that's all I needed to hear," Bugsy told her. "Thanks, Sarah."

"No problem, Boss!" Sarah then caught sight of the weedle in Bugsy's arms. "Do you have any idea when that weedle will evolve?" She asked, changing the subject.

Bugsy shook his head. "It's still too young to begin battle training," he explained. "This weedle won't be evolving for a good while..." After he finished saying that, he caught sight of Falkner and Alexa waving at him, letting him know that the train was arriving. He nodded, then turned back to Sarah. "Alright, I gotta go," he told her. "See you later, Sarah!"

"Take care, Boss!"

Bugsy hung up, and rushed over to his companions. He felt butterfrees in his stomach as he boarded the train with them. He was now on his way to meet some girl he hasn't even met, and the goal Alexa had in mind was for them to fall in love or something. Suddenly the bug type user realized how much of a risky and bad plan this whole scheme was, and he really wished there was a way to get out of it...

'What have I gotten myself into?'

...

Viola sighed impatiently as she waited at the train station in Lumiose City. She hadn't seen her sister in months, and she was really looking forward to making up for their lost time. But then she remembered what her older sister had told her. Apparently Alexa's next stupid idea was to bring some random guy she met for Viola to hook up with. The Santalune City gym leader wanted to scream in frustration, she didn't want her whole life planned out for her! Why did Alexa have to be so persistent? It was ludicrous!

'Calm down, Viola,' she told herself. 'Maybe it was a bust. The guy didn't agree to come, you're not gonna be set up with some random stranger.'

She was interrupted by a vibration from her pokegear. Fishing the device from her pocket, she noticed that her sister had left her a text message. Curious, she opened it, and her blood ran cold.

 _Almost there, sis! And that guy I mentioned? Yeah, he's totally coming ;) I cant wait for you two to meet! ~Alexa_

"DAMMIT ALEXA!" Viola roared, resisting the urge to throw her pokegear against the wall. 'Why can't she just stay out of my love life?' She wondered, shaking her head.

In the few minutes she spent brooding, the train had already pulled up. Taking a deep breath, Alexa stood in front of the entrance of the train, ready to meet her sister and whoever the hell she brought along. She held her breath as the doors opened, and a crowd of passengers pooled out. Finally, Alexa and her companions were the last to leave, and it was then that Viola finally met her "blind date."

When she saw him, her eyes widened. Purple hair, girlish face, a dorky green vest and shorts combo... It was _him._

"No fucking way." She said out loud.

...

 **DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! It appears Viola knows Bugsy somehow, but how can that be? Find out in the next chapter, of course ;D Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No fucking way indeed! Viola seemed a bit shocked at Bugsy's sudden appearance, but why is that? Well... It's not "secret childhood friends with a promise to marry each other" or anything like that. I'm cliche, but not THAT cliche! :P**

 **So anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **...**

"No fucking way," Viola breathed as she saw the young man standing beside her older sister. She locked eyes with him, and he quickly turned away with a nervous blush across his face. The other (less interesting) male on Alexa's other side just rolled his eyes, and reached over to shove his companion forward. The young man Viola was looking at gulped and gave a slight wave.

'Wow,' Bugsy thought as he got a good look at Alexa's younger sister. 'She's beautiful. Like, REALLY beautiful.' He gave an awkward wave as Falkner pushed him forward, and the girl in front of him wordlessly waved back, her eyes never leaving his. 'Okay, why is she looking at me like that?' Bugsy asked himself. The girl had a look in her eyes that he could not put a label on.

Alexa noticed that the two bug type users hadn't said a word since they met, and she wondered whether or not this was a good sign. Oh well... There was no turning back now! Clearing her throat, the journalist stepped up and placed a hand on both Viola's and Bugsy's shoulders. "Alright, time for introductions," she said. "Bugsy, meet my sister, Viola." Her sly grin slowly crept across her face as she nudged him with her elbow. "Wouldn't you agree that's she's as beautiful as a perfectly groomed butterfree?"

Bugsy wordlessly nodded, earning a light flush of red from Viola and an amused chuckle from Alexa.

"And Viola," she continued, turning her head towards her little sister. "This is Bugsy, the-"

"-Azalea Town gym leader from the Johto region," Viola finished, cutting off her older sister. Everyone stared at her blankly, and Viola mentally cursed herself for speaking like she had. 'Crap!' She hissed. 'They're gonna think I'm crazy!'

Bugsy tilted his head slightly in confusion. 'How does she already know who I am?' He wondered. 'There's no way I'm THAT popular!' He nodded slowly, and opened his mouth to speak. "Uh... Yeah," he confirmed. "Although, how do you know that?"

All eyes were focused on Viola now, and she reminded herself to keep her mouth shut next time. "Well..." She began, scratching her arm. "I used to watch some of your early gym battles on TV..." She couldn't help but genuinely smile at him. "You used to be quite the sensation, you know. Word about you even reached here in Kalos!"

Bugsy blinked. "I...was a sensation?" He repeated slowly, unsure what to think.

"Bullcrap!" Falkner protested. "I've known Bugsy since we were kids, he never seemed to reach 'sensation' status at all!" He gave a sheepish look towards his friend. "No offense, bro."

"None taken."

"But he really was!" Viola defended. "Bugsy was the first gym leader to ever use bug types! He created quite a storm for choosing to specialize in a type most trainers tended to overlook."

"Actually, now that I think about it, she's right," Alexa agreed after some thought. "It wasn't until Bugsy made his gym leader debut that more bug type users began to show up in major pokemon leagues. Burgh from the Unova region changed his gym from grass type to bug type only a few months after, and a bug catcher from Sinnoh named Aaron rose through the ranks to become a member of the elite four about a year afterwards."

"Really?" Bugsy asked. He grinned a bit. "Wow... I had no idea I had that effect on the pokemon world."

"How could you not know?" Viola questioned him with a smirk. "Most of your earlier matches were televised throughout multiple regions, everyone wanted to see just what exactly bug types could do!"

"Wait, what?!" Bugsy exclaimed. "I-I don't remember anything being televised!"

"You were televised and I wasn't?" Falkner sulked. "That's just not fair..."

"I used to watch your matches all the time," Viola continued, ignoring the Violet City gym leader. "You... You were the one who got me so interested in bug types. It was because of you that I worked so hard to become a gym leader..."

 _*five years before*_

 _"And here it is, folks! The debut you have all been waiting for: Bugsy!" The announcer's voice rang out from the small TV in then fourteen year old Viola's room. "This little guy has become the first ever gym leader to specialize in bug types, and at such a young age too! We are eager to see what this kid has in store as he defends his gym for the first time!"_

 _A young boy, not a day older than thirteen stepped into view with two pokeballs in hand. He had a gentle yet determined his face, his messy purple hair falling over his eyes just a teensy bit. Viola could not deny that he was kinda cute. She eagerly crept closer to the TV as the kid took his place on the battlefield, locking eyes with his opponent. His opponent was a seriously tanned guy who seemed only a bit older than Viola herself. He had a cocky smirk plastered on his face that made him seem like the kind of guy you'd wanna punch. Viola already found herself hating the guy, and she hoped Bugsy would win._

 _A referee stood between them and spoke in a loud, clear voice. "This gym match shall be between the gym leader, Bugsy, and the challenger, Michael from Cherrygrove City! Each trainer will use just one pokemon, so let the battle begin!" The crowd sitting in the bleachers cheered as loud as they could; it was always exciting seeing a trainer make his debut._

 _'I wonder what pokemon Bugsy will use,' Viola thought. 'A butterfree, maybe? Or perhaps a pinsir? Oh! Maybe he'll pick a ledian!'_

 _"Go, Murkrow!" Michael called out, throwing a dusk ball into the air. A black, witch like bird emerged from its capsule and landed on the ground, spreading its wings and cawing loudly. The crowd wooed at the sight. Though small, a murkrow could dish out a lot of punishment if trained correctly. Some people claimed that a murkrow could easily go toe-to-toe with its evolved form, honchkrow, if they were at similar levels._

 _"And Michael immediately goes for the type advantage!" The announcer excitedly pointed out. "Wow, I wonder what our new gym leader will do to combat this threat!"_

 _Bugsy seemed to be in thought for a moment, analyzing the black bird in front of him while reaching for one of his pokeballs. He then shook his head and grabbed the pokeball next to it. "Let's go, Metapod!" He cried out, releasing the cocoon onto the battlefield. The crowd, Viola, and everyone else stared in confusion, wondering why the gym leader had chosen such an unassuming pokemon for his debut battle._

 _"What an...interesting choice by the Azalea Town gym leader." The announcer said, unsure of what to make of this._

 _"Are you insane?!" Viola hissed at the TV. "Metapod is the worst choice! Are you trying to make a fool out of your town or something?"_

 _"Bah!" Michael scoffed. "You wanna make this easy, fine by me." He then grinned and pointed towards Metapod. "Murkrow, use wing attack and end this quickly!"_

 _"MUR!" The dark/flying type cawed as it flew towards its opponent, spreading its wings wide as it prepared to strike._

 _"Jump, and then use string shot," Bugsy ordered calmly. Everyone then gasped as the bug type pokemon effortlessly obeyed, launching itself above the murkrow and released its silk, trapping the bird and leaving it unable to move._

 _"What the?" Michael gasped, shocked at what he just saw._

 _"Amazing!" The announcer praised. "Who knew such an unassuming pokemon like metapod could move so freely!"_

 _"Wow!" Viola exclaimed as he eyes glued themselves to the TV. "That was amazing!"_

 _"Murkrow, use peck to cut away the string!" Michael quickly commanded, determined to stay in the match and win. Murkrow then sliced through the strings with its beak, freeing itself and spreading its wings once more. "Great! Now use peck on that metapod!"_

 _"MUUURRR!" Murkrow cawed as it charged towards the small bug type, beak sharpened and ready to strike._

 _"Harden."_

 _Metapod obeyed and braced itself, not making an attempt to escape. The murkrow's peck attack made contact, but instead of hurting the bug type like it should've, all the attack did was push the metapod back a few inches._

 _"What amazing defense!" The announcer said in awe. "That super effective peck barely left a scratch on Metapod!"_

 _"That metapod is really something," Viola breathed. "Who knew it could be used so effectively?" She thought for a moment. "I wonder what using bug types is really like..."_

 _"Grr..." Michael growled in frustration. "Wing attack, Murkrow!" He ordered quickly, not wanting to give Bugsy's metapod a chance to retaliate._

 _This time the attack actually did damage, launching Metapod away towards its trainer. It groaned as it somehow managed to stand back up, and it turned to look back at Bugsy. "Are you sure you wanna keep going, Metapod?" Bugsy asked._

 _"Meta." The cocoon pokemon answered, its eyes narrowing in determination._

 _Bugsy smirked. "I thought so," he muttered. "Alright, use harden once more!"_

 _Metapod braced for impact once more as Michael commanded another wing attack. Like the peck attack, all it accomplished was pushing the cocoon back a mere few inches, earning impressed cries from the audience._

 _"I don't believe it!" The announcer cried. "Somehow Metapod is still in the match, and you can just feel its fighting spirit!"_

 _"There's no way I'm losing to that silly little bug!" Michael roared. "Give it another wing attack, Murkrow!"_

 _"MURKROW!" Murkow seemed just as frustrated as its trainer, launching towards the metapod full force._

 _"Brace yourself and use harden!" Bugsy commanded swiftly as his pokemon readied raised its defense even higher._

 _'I wonder if Metapod has any moves that can do damage," Viola thought. 'Otherwise the best it can do is keep Murkrow from doing anything... Is Bugsy just trying to wear the opponent out?'_

 _Everyone gasped as this time Metapod didn't even flinch upon impact. In fact, Murkrow seemed to be the one that was phased. The dark/flying type bounced off its opponent and into the air, and Bugsy took this as his chance. "Metapod, string shot!" He cried out, and the cocoon once again released its silk, trapping Murkrow in them and causing it to crash into the ground._

 _"Oh no!" Michael gasped._

 _"Now use tackle!" This command earned a wave of shock from the crowd, and they never took their eyes off of Metapod as it launched itself at the trapped bird at full force. It made direct contact and Murkrow was thrown back, landing roughly on its side. It didn't get back up._

 _"Murkrow is unable to battle!" The referee decided. "The winner is Metapod and the victor goes to Bugsy of the Azalea Town gym!"_

 _"What a startling match, folks!" The announcer shouted, unable to contain his excitement. "Who knew a metapod could pack such a punch? I suspect great things from this new gym leader, as should all of you watching this from home!"_

 _"Wow, that was awesome!" Viola cheered, thrusting her arm into the air. 'If only I could be half as good as him...' She then tapped her finger against her chin. "I wonder if I can be..." She murmured. "Viola, the Santalune City gym leader!" She smirked. "It doesn't sound half bad, really..." She then turned back to look at the TV, which showed Bugsy shaking hands with Michael._

 _"And I think I know which type I want to use..."_

 _*flashback end*_

"It was fantastic! Just fantastic!" Viola concluded with a bright smile on her face, happy to be meeting her early idol and temporarily forgetting about why he was there in the first place. "I thought you were amazing, Bugsy! I worked hard everyday after that to become who I am today."

Bugsy found himself smiling as he remembered his first gym battle. "Yeah..." He muttered. "I remember that match, it was the best day of my life."

The two failed to notice that Alexa and Falkner had slipped away, leaving the bug type gym leaders by themselves. After all, Alexa's plan WAS for them to hook up. And she knew it wasn't going to happen if there was any third-wheeling happening.

"So..." Bugsy said after some time. "You're a bug type user too?" He mentally slapped himself for asking such a dumb question.

Viola nodded. "Mhmm," she hummed. "Although, I don't think you'd recognize any of them. Mine aren't native to Johto."

"Well part of the reason I came here was to learn about new bug types," Bugsy explained. "So I would love to see what kind you have."

"Alright, sounds good," Viola said excitedly as she unclipped the one pokeball on her belt. "Come out out, Vivillion!" She cried out as a beautiful pokemon resembling a butterfly emerged. Bugsy was taken aback by the shining color of its delicate wings. A bright pink made up the main portion, with a gorgeous black highlighting the edges. White stripes and blue spots decorated the inner portion close to its body.

"It's... It's beautiful," Bugsy whispered, loud enough for Viola to hear. "I've never seen such a stunning bug type before."

Viola grinned brightly at the praise. "Fantastic, isn't it?" She asked him, and he replied with a nod. "Vivillion's are very popular in Kalos," she explained. "Their wings come in multiple patterns, this is actually one of the more common ones."

"Vil..." The pokemon hovered closer to Bugsy, who allowed it to sniff him and inspect him. "VIL!" It suddenly praised, rubbing its cheek against his arm.

"Aw, she likes you." Viola noted. "Vivillion usually never gets along with new people, she must really see something good in you!"

"Well I sure hope so," Bugsy joked. 'What's going on?' He thought. 'I came here expecting something awful and here I am enjoying Viola's company after only knowing her for ten minutes!'

Viola was also having some similar thoughts. 'This is the first guy I've gotten along with in awhile,' she noticed. 'I just met him and already he amazes me!' Then she suddenly blushed as she remembered why she was actually able to meet Bugsy. 'Dammit, Alexa!' She growled silently as she tried to shake away her blush.

"Are you alright?" Bugsy asked her, suddenly bringing her back to earth. "Your face is really red."

"It's nothing!" Viola stated a little too quickly. 'Shit,' she thought. "It's just..." She thought for an excuse. "It's just really cool to be spending time with my inspiration, that's all."

Bugsy looked flustered as she said this, and the Santalune City gym leader mentally facepalmed once more. 'Dammit, wrong answer!'

"Well... I'm glad I was able to help out one person..." Bugsy mumbled, looking away. He then cleared his throat. "Er... Anyway..." He looked around. "Your sister said that Lumiose City has some of the best cafes in the world..." He scratched the back of his head. "Mind showing me a few?"

Viola thought about it for a moment. 'It's not a date,' she told herself. 'You're not going to play Alexa's stupid game.' She then nodded. "Sure," she replied. "Cafe Triste isn't far from here, although..."

Bugsy tilted his head. "Although...?"

Viola shrugged. "Most of the customers there may be looking for a battle," she told him honestly. "It may not be the best place to go if you don't have any pokemon on you."

Bugsy thought for a moment, before sighing. "I don't mind," he said, patting Scyther's pokeball. "I have my main battler with me, and she's pretty good at handling herself."

"Alright, sounds fantastic!" Viola beamed. "Let's get going then!"

'She really likes the word "fantastic," doesn't she?' Bugsy chuckled to himself as he allowed Viola to lead him through the streets of Lumiose City.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' both thought as they smiled to themselves with faint blushes.

...

 **Whew, that took most of the battery out of my laptop XD Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because personally it was really fun to write! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
